<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Love by gravestoneangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341929">Electric Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravestoneangel/pseuds/gravestoneangel'>gravestoneangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emmet is autistic, How Do I Tag This, Multi, and so is ingo, blankshippers die by my hands, first "dates"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravestoneangel/pseuds/gravestoneangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmet's invited over a guest.  Joltik crimes happen, acts of cain are commited, bad puns are made, and crushes are formed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamitsure | Elesa/Kudari | Emmet, Kamitsure | Elesa/Nobori | Ingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I have to make content for my own vague ship I WILL.<br/>Also I'm not sure if Skyla will be introduced yet or not, but Elesa and Skyla are also dating.  Poly rights &lt;3<br/>*holds the subway masters* i just think theyre neat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emmet unlocked the door and walked into his condo.  He shuffled off his coat and draped it across the back of a chair, opting to ignore the coat rack.  Grabbing his hat he- “Emmet, did you hang up your coat?” He froze and silently picked his coat back up to put it on the rack, next to Ingo's coat. </p><p>	“Yyyyup!  All done.”  He hung up his hat and walked into the dining/kitchen area, where Ingo currently was.  He was grabbing ingredients for a sauce as noodles boiled in a pot.  Emmet walked over and squatted next to a cabinet, pulling out various poke-bowls to set out.  As he did Ingo leaned on the kitchen island.</p><p>	“So why’d you ask for me to make extra food?  Did that walk really wear you out that much, or are you just going through a growth spurt?”  Despite Ingo’s resting frown, Emmet could tell there was a teasing tone to his words.</p><p>	“Funny.  I am not 50 years old.  And I am not 10 years old.  I asked because I invited someone over.”  Emmet replied as he grabbed various snacks and food for their pokemon.  He started placing them in their respective bowl as Ingo furrowed his brows.</p><p>	“You did?  We don’t usually have people over, who did you invite?  Was it Cilan?  I haven’t seen him in awhile.  In fact- we should go visit him.  Calling him up to visit us might be better actually.  Subway bosses are busy after all.”  Ingo shifted his weight to lean on the counter more, letting himself relax a bit and focus on talking to Emmet.</p><p>	“Not Cilan.  I do miss him.  I wonder if he’d like to battle us, he is training after all.  And I like to battle.  But nope.  I invited Elesa.”  Emmet straightened up after finishing setting out the food and Ingo did the same.</p><p>	“Elesa?  Nimbasa’s Gym leader Elesa?  She’s coming here??”  He stared as Emmet calmly walked over to grab their Pokeballs. </p><p>	“Pasta.”  Emmet said as he walked past.  Ingo gave him a confused look before realizing and spinning around.  The pot had boiled to the top, he quickly leaned over and lowered the heat.  Stirring quickly, he let out a sigh of relief as it went back down, before straightening his back and turning around to look at Emmet. </p><p>	“You’ve invited Nimbasa City’s Gym leader to our house to have dinner?  How in the world did you manage that?  Nevermind that- she’s coming here?  I don’t know if you’ve looked around Emmet, but it’s a mess here.  We cannot just have a model over for dinner!”  Ingo spread his arms out dramatically to gesture towards the messy space.</p><p>	Emmet looked at the counter.  Then he looked at the table.  And then he looked at the floor.  Finally, he stared at his brother.  “The papers that haven’t been put away yet.  That’s the mess.  Oh yes, she’ll be horrified and never look at us again!” He said in his “I’m-deadpanning-ignore-how-expressive-I-sound” voice.</p><p>	Ingo gave his brother a pointed look and turned back to focus on his cooking.  “This is Elesa we’re talking about.  You’ve seen how clean her gym is.  It’s spotless!  You can see the lights reflect off the ground.  Everything must be perfect if she’s coming over.  Are we not the Subway Masters?  Do we not run the greatest subway system in Unova?  I would expect that she’d be disappointed if we were nothing but our best!”  As he spoke he started heating the sauce and adding seasonings to it.  “We don’t want to disappoint her.  I, for one, want to impress her!  So yes, those papers are the mess.”</p><p>	Emmet meanwhile had zoned in for only one part of Ingo’s rant.  “You seem verrrry eager to please Elesa, dear brother.” He smirked, smile getting a bit wider. </p><p>	Ingo stared down into the sauce and scowled.  A small blush danced across his cheeks as he wrinkled his nose.  Of course.  Emmet must have noticed.  And he’s being snotty about it too.  Who calls their brother “dear brother” if not in a mocking tone?  Ingo realized he was quiet for too long- possibly feeding into his brother’s smugness- and cleared his throat.  “Of course, and you should feel the same.  Need I remind you that we run the Gear Station?  It’s only normal that I would want to impress her.  We have a reputation to uphold after all.  I don’t want that getting derailed because of a simple mistake.”</p><p>	Emmet shook his head slightly and held out a Pokeball.  “Well, we can have Garbodor do a sweep of things.  It’s their feeding time anyway.  Might absorb your papers though!”  He started to let out their pokemon one by one.  Not caring about the growing crowdedness as each of their pokemon happily settled in.  Emmet’s Galvantula crawled onto his back happily as he patted Klinklang’s head or… gear.  Some of them gathered over to get their food while Archeops snuggled against “her” spot on the couch.  Galvantula stayed on Emmet’s shoulders while Chandelure floated over to Ingo.  Garbodor waited expectantly for Ingo’s commands.  Ingo just sighed and waved his hand, dismissing him to eat.  </p><p>	“It’s fine, I can finish up dinner and pick up in time for- wait.  When is Elesa set to arrive?”  Ingo glanced at the clock on the oven.</p><p>	“Oh, uh.”  Emmet tapped a finger on his chin before remembering.  “She’s arriving at 6:30!”  </p><p>	Ingo froze.  “That only gives us 33 minutes to prepare!  Blast- I need to finish the sides still!  Why didn’t you say that earlier Emmet?”  He placed down the spoon he used for stirring and began focusing on pulling out different items.</p><p>	“You didn’t ask.  But that would’ve helped, sorry!  I can pick up the papers.  I know how you sort things in your office.”  Emmet smiled sheepishly as he watched Ingo grab different ingredients in a hurry.  Emmet ushered Galvantula off his back and towards the direction of their food and went to start picking up.  Maybe a bigger heads up would’ve been better, but Emmet didn’t know until earlier!  He didn’t plan on running into Elesa.  But she was doing quite a poor job of hiding and he so eagerly wanted to find out if that was really what she was trying to do.  And she was.  She obviously needed some tips.</p><p>	Emmet walked into the office with his mind drifting to Elesa.  People liked her model work.  Emmet loved her fights instead!  He remembers when she became a gym leader.  He and Ingo were pretty new to the city but knew about Nimbasa’s favorite model.  She was pretty reserved.  Emmet couldn’t talk though.  With their line of work came a sense of elusiveness around them.  Being the best did that.  Because being the best means a lot of paperwork.  Emmet seemed to prove his point as he sorted away the different files.  He left the more important ones on Ingo’s computer and strolled back into the kitchen.  Eager to get back to something more fun.  As he entered the room he turned to Ingo and said, “Elesa’s grown as a Gym leader.  Don’t you agree?”</p><p>	Ingo had started cutting in half a loaf of Kalos bread.  He glanced at his brother before focusing on the bread again, not wanting to lose a finger.  “Yes, I suppose she has.  But that should be the goal for everybody.”</p><p>	“I’d give credit where credit is due.  She used to be so reserved at first!  Only did what other people wanted her to do.  It was kind of sad, I could never be a model.  But now she has a spine!”  Emmet pulled a chair out and sat on it, reclining in it and waving a finger at a Joltik that climbed up his leg.  </p><p>	“Don’t be rude Emmet, models have to follow the rules and laws of fashion.  It’s a very high-demand job that changes every day.  All eyes are on you, one wrong move could be your downfall.  Though you’re right, she has become a lot more confident.  She seems to have much more fun modeling now that she’s being more true to herself.”  Ingo said as someone who totally didn’t watch fashion shows in his free time.  “It’s good to have a career where opportunities arrive for you to grow.”  </p><p>	He finished spreading the garlic sauce on the two halves of bread and placed them in the oven.  The noodles were done and the sauce was close.  Only a bit more needed to be done!  “You didn’t deliberately plan to ask Elesa on the day I cooked, so you wouldn’t have to do the work, did you?”</p><p>	Emmet laughed as he pet one of his many Joltiks.  “No.  That would’ve been smart though!  I ran into her on a walk.  She wanted to get away from the press for a bit.  So I invited her here.  Next time I’ll plan it so you have to do all the work with even less time!”  </p><p>	Ingo scoffed.  “Next time how about we just take her out for dinner then, hmmm?  Maybe then she wouldn’t have to deal with Joltiks crawling all over her.”  He leaned back against the kitchen island and let himself breathe.  The bread was cooking, the vegetables were too, and the pasta was complete.  Everything was smelling great.  It was a good thing he had planned a more “fancy” meal on this day. Ingo wanted to take advantage of their less work-filled days.  He realized that maybe wearing a white shirt while eating spaghetti wasn’t the best idea, but it’d be alright.  He’d just have to be careful.  And careful was just what he was!</p><p>	He went to grab his hat but found that his pathway was suddenly blocked.  He scrambled to find his balance as a Joltik darted in front of him.  Not wanting to step on it, he stepped back and flailed his arms to grab something for balance.  Instead of grabbing the counter though he smacked the wooden spoon that he was using for stirring the sauce and launched it through the air.  The spoon hit his chest before joining him on the ground.  As if the universe was laughing about how bad this night was going to go.</p><p>	Emmet stood up worriedly but couldn’t help but let out loud laughter at the expense of his older brother biffing it.  “You- *snerk* You okay?”  Ingo groaned in response, rubbing his back and glaring down at the Joltik.  As Ingo picked himself up off the ground Emmet's laughter started back up again.  The culprit of the crash was stuck to his shirt, licking off the sauce.  Ingo muttered some curses as he wiped off his pants and plucked off the Joltik.  He strolled over to Emmet with a scowl on his face.</p><p>	“This yours?  Emmet do I have to remind you to put your pokemon away like they’re scattered toys?”  He put the Joltik on Emmet’s lap next to the first one.  Emmet just leaned forward on the table with a giggle.</p><p>	“Good thing your hips don’t match your hair.”</p><p>	“We are literally twins.”</p><p>	“Without me, you would be busted then!  You’re welcome.”</p><p>	Ingo couldn’t tell if he was joking or serious.  He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, before looking down at his shirt with an even deeper frown.  “I need to go change, I shouldn’t be long cleaning up but still, keep an eye on the oven.  Also, could you set the table?  I did the cooking after all.”</p><p>	“Yes, yes.  I know the rules.”  He waved a hand dismissively at Ingo.  “Clean up, I’ll take care of everything else!  You have my word!”  He punctuated his promise with a salute.</p><p>	Ingo nodded mainly to himself as he turned to leave.  “Good, good.  I don’t have any doubts, but make sure there are no more stray Joltiks.  No one can run a house with an infestation.  Even one that’s self-inflicted.”  yelling that last part over his shoulder, he shook his head tiredly and walked into his room.  Emmet really loved bugs.  As long as they didn’t evolve, who was Ingo to deny him?  Better Joltiks than Larvestas.  Ingo looked at his watch and turned to the mirror.  If he wanted to get everything running smoothly, he would have to hurry.  He’ll leave the bugs to Emmet.</p><p>	Speaking of bugs… Emmet was busy setting the table with the two Joltiks watching.  As he was setting down the third plate, one of the Joltiks near him scuttled over to it.  It inspected the plate before looking at Emmet with its adorable eyes.  Emmet smiled softly at it before getting a great idea.  He was about to rush off to follow his plan when the doorbell rang.  Oh, that’s early.</p><p>	As he stood up he glanced at the oven and realized the timer was going to go off in a bit.  He couldn’t do both at the same time.  So he called down the hallway to Ingo, “Answer the oven so I can open the door!” and jogged over to the front door.  He put his hat on before taking a big breath and opening the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>